Vehicle seating assemblies and the foam used to make them are not typically designed for use in situations where it will be exposed to water. After continued exposure to the elements, i.e., sun, rain, and snow, the materials used to make up the seat covers and cushions can crack, tear, and generally disintegrate. This disintegration is at least partially due to water collecting on the seats and seeping into the cushion. Such wear can be problematic for today's automotive seats because they can house a lot of technology beneath the seat which should not be exposed to water. Many of the current seating assemblies available use foams that act like a sponge where the water soaks into the foam and takes a relatively long time to dry out while also having the potential to damage the sensitive electrical equipment beneath the seat due to the unpredictable drainage of the water in the foam.
The most common solutions used in seats to deal with water are compression molded foam, waterproof trim covers, and spray skin vinyl which are all aimed at preventing water from entering the foam. Such solutions however create new issues as these non-permeable skin layers prevent air flow from reaching users thus creating thermal discomfort. Maintaining the posterior of an occupant in a dry environment creates a more pleasant and comfortable ride.